Nothing Will Stop Us
by Snowfluff
Summary: The third book of the Feather and Snow series. Previous books: Secrets and Witnesses, A New Beginning Featherstar struggles to discover the mysterious history of DarkClan, while Snowsong finds herself in a new body, and finds deep secrets that were hid away for so many years... Rated T for minor cursing, stuff like that.
1. Chapter 1

**You asked for it - and here it is! Nothing Will Stop Us, the third book of the Feather and Snow series. I will be writing the prequel after this. I am extremely busy, especially since school has begun, so don't expect me to be updating that often. However, on the weekends I will have plenty of free time, so expect at least one or two chapters on the weekends.**

_Featherstar's POV_

"Hm." Featherstar stared down at her deputy, Cloudfall.

"So what you're basically saying is that you want to investigate DarkClan's past?"

"Yes." Her white-furred mate nodded. "Recently, DarkClan has been acting strange. Last Gathering, StarClan requested that we retell the story of how the three Clans: SunClan, DarkClan, and IceClan were formed. They requested this in order for the three Clans to bond closer together, especially since the battle drew us apart." He looked up at Featherstar to make sure he was listening.

"Please continue," she requested.

Cloudfall nodded. "Anyways, so we told the story: There was once a big Clan called ElementClan. There were three leaders in ElementClan - Sunclaw, Darkpelt, and Icefeather. One day, a huge rebellion brewed up inside the Clan. Cats disliked the fact that there were three leaders, so each cat in the Clan chose sides. It was either you joined Sunclaw's side, Darkpelt's side, or Icefeather's side. War broke out, and this continued for many moons. Eventually, StarClan appeared from Silverpelt and ordered the fighting to stop. ElementClan broke up into three other Clans."

Featherstar continued Cloudfall's little 'story'. "During the Gathering, while us three leaders were telling this story, Dawnstar seemed unusually uncomfortable. When we mentioned the part of how all three Clans were formed from ElementClan, she almost squeaked."

"I think DarkClan is hiding something." Cloudfall concluded. "I believe that maybe, somehow, we could find out more about their past, and if they really were once a part of ElementClan."

"I will think about this," Featherstar mewed, scratching her chin with her tail.

Cloudfall dipped his head. "Thank you."

"You are dismissed," she meowed. Once her mate disappeared, Featherstar sank back down into her nest.

So many things had happened ever since she arrived just in time to see Snowsong slump to the ground, flicker a few times, and then disappear.

It was five moons later. Cedarstrike was dead, Mistbreeze was expecting kits, Sorrelfall had just joined the elders' den, and Snowkit and Duskkit were close to apprenticeship. All was well.

At least for the rest of the Clan. Inside Featherstar's heart was sorrow and regret. Regret that she didn't make it on time to save Snowsong from Larkflight. Regret that she hadn't really trusted Cedarstrike and actually felt sorry for him. But there was also confusion in her heart. Snowkit was no longer spunky, no longer adventurous, just like Snowsong used to be. She was now quiet and calm. Mature. She had her sights set on becoming medicine cat apprentice. All communications and connections with StarClan had been cut off. Hollycloud and the rest of the medicine cats reported this a few moons ago.

Featherstar searched for the right word that described her life.

Despicable...no. Too negative.

Hmm.

Mysterious.

Featherstar mouthed the words, seeing if the word fit well with her tongue.

She decided it was the best.

"How mysterious my life is," she meowed aloud.

_Snowsong's POV_

The furry paw continues to shake my body.

"Wake up, please." An enchanting voice floats through the darkness. "You're going to be late!"

Late?! My eyes fly open. I _hate _being late. Standing right in front of me is a beautiful she-cat with soft, cream fur and warm, amber eyes.

"Oh, great, you're awake." The she-cat smiles seductively at me. I blink and take in my surroundings. I appear to be in a small little den with hanging lichen, just like Featherstar's old den, and soft moss covering the floor. A small pool is in the back, and my nest is sitting on a smooth rock.

Featherstar. Is she safe? I know that Cedarstrike is dead, while I was floating in darkness I saw his brown tabby body float away. He must have done it for the good of life. If so, life better be good in the Clans. After what happened...the Clans better have a peaceful life. I can only hope.

"Am I...alive?" My voice is not recognizable; it is much more deeper, with a sense of power, of authority.

The she-cat laughs a soft, tinkling laugh. "Of course you're not, Darkstar!"

Darkstar? What the hell is _wrong _with this cat? Can't she clearly see that I have a WHITE pelt, not a DARK one?!

Even so, I quickly glance down at my pelt to see that it is jet black. Oh no...

"D-Darkstar?" I stammer in my deep voice. I swear that this voice is getting very familiar.

The cat frowns. "Thats your name. Are you receiving memory loss?" she teases, padding closer towards me.

"N-no," I quickly push away from this she-cat. If my prediction is true...

"Who are you?" I ask, looking straight into those amber eyes. The cat's cheery expression falls.

"Do you - do you remember me?" she meows sadly. "Do you...do you remember _anything?" _

Of course I do. My life has been made up with horrors, sadness, betrayals...how can I _not _remember that?

"Er, yeah, yeah, I do." I quickly brush off some moss on my pelt with my tail. "How could I forget?"

The she-cat smiles. "Then you'll know that my name is Verity, and that I was a rogue that you saved. You brought me to StarClan, when the rest of the Council didn't want me."

Boom! There it is. What I have been predicting is definitely true.

I am stuck in Darkstar's body.

Forever? I hope not. But the question is...

How?

How am I, Snowsong, a cat that has died _way _too many times, and has been saved too many times, _alive? _

And how in the world did I get in Darkstar's body? Maybe its a sign...a sign from StarClan. That I need to find out more information about Darkstar. Dig deep inside my brain for his memories...his thoughts...hmm...

"Well?" Verity prompts, flashing me a seductive smile once more. "The evaluation? You know, the soul can't wait forever."

"Oh, yeah, right." I quickly scramble to my paws, brushing off the remaining pieces of moss on my pelt, and I walk out of my den.

Its cool outside. Freshly-grown grass stretches out for fox-lengths and fox-lengths. I hear the satisfying 'crunch' of the grass crumpling beneath my paw as I pad through the field. Verity strides before me, occasionally looking back and throwing me that same, seductive smile. I'm one-hundred percent sure that she has something to do with Darkstar's history. And I will eventually find out where she belongs in his past. Don't want to, but in my gut I know that I will have to.

"Here." Verity points with her tail at another little cave with hanging lichen. "I'll wait outside. After you're done," She steps close to me and intertwines her tail with mine. "Do you wanna go have some fun?" she whispers in my ear. Her breath feels cool against my fur, and she flashes one more smiles before I dash inside the den.

"Ah, Darkstar," Sunstar walks towards me, nodding warmly. Icestar just flicks her tail.

"Are we ready for the evaluation?" I meow in my rumbling voice. Sunstar nods. "Yes. The soul has been waiting." He inclines his head and points his tail at a certain direction.

"There he is."

I snap my head and look to see who Sunstar is looking at. My heart sinks.

Its Hawktalon.


	2. Chapter 2

_Featherstar's POV_

"Welcome everyone." Featherstar gazed around the clearing. She looked at DarkClan the longest, then her gaze quickly flicked over to the rest of the crowd. "Thank you for coming here to a special Gathering."

Gazing once more at the Clans, Featherstar took a deep breath and continued. "We all know that last Gathering, we were requested to tell the story of our birth by StarClan. So we did. We explained about ElementClan, the rebellion, and the split. But," Featherstar began pacing on the Point Rock.

"A couple of my warriors, and perhaps a few from SunClan, noticed DarkClan was very...er, fidgety, lets call it." She stopped pacing and looked straight down at Dawnstar, the leader of DarkClan. "It is almost like the story that we were telling...it didn't apply to them."

Several gasps erupted from the Clans, while a few other warriors were nodding their agreement.

"DarkClan?" Featherstar addressed the shady Clan. "Would you like to explain yourselves?"

Dawnstar bit back a snarl. "We are no more non-ElementClan than you are," she growled. "Of course the story applies to us, why don't you ask Darkstar - the very first leader of DarkClan!" Her voice rang through out the clearing, echoing far beyond the trees that sheltered the Island.

"Very well." Featherstar mewed coolly. "I am still not convinced that you are telling the truth. I mean," She turned towards the IceClan and SunClan groups. "Would we _really _trust DarkClan - who is known by the Clans to be the sneakiest of them all?"

Yowls and cheers of approval erupted from the Clans. "So." Featherstar sharply turned her head and stared at Dawnstar.

"So," Featherstar meowed. "We will let you off now...but we will - and I repeat, we _will, _find out the truth..."

With a lash of a tail, Dawnstar barked, "DarkClan, back to camp!" Both Patchstar and Featherstar repeated the same action. As Featherstar bounded down the Point Rock, she felt a tip of a tail on her shoulder. She spun around and saw a jet black tom.

"I have been wanting to talk to you for a long time," Crowstorm whispered.

* * *

_Snowsong - er, Darkstar's POV_

I stare down at my pitiful mate. He is trembling; a scar is now branded into the soft flesh of skin. A wave of guilt instantly hits me: it was my own claws that struck the killing blow.

But thats enough misery for now. I look hopefully at Sunstar and Icestar, waiting for them to start the evaluation. Soon it hits me that they are waiting for me. I try my best to imitate what Darkstar said at my last evaluation.

"Let's begin," I meow in Darkstar's powerful voice. Seeing that Sunstar and Icestar both close their eyes, I close my own.

I'm surprised on what I see. I see Hawktalon...but thats not all. I can see his thoughts swirling out of him, his feelings pulsing out, blowing on my skin. I see small flashes of what must be his life - Larkflight, a dead dog, and me.

"You are Hawktalon of DarkClan?" Icestar meows.

"Y-yeah," Hawktalon replies nervously.

"You were killed by your mate, Snowsong?" Sunstar continues.

"She didn't know what she was doing!" Hawktalon meows rather defensively. Through the thoughts and feelings, I can see him unsheathe his claws are snarl.

"Keep your claws sheathed," I boom. "Its best that you leave here alive."

Hawktalon looks surprised. He soon sheathes his claws once more.

"You are not angry at all at your mate." Sunstar whispers. "I would be."

"Me too," Icestar echoes. "The Council...we knew who Snowsong was. She was brave, confident, and kind. She...she was set a task: To stop the devastating battle between SunClan and DarkClan. She succeeded - but only because of StarClan's help. Snowsong...she cared about her kin. We knew that. The thing we didn't know is that she really did, deep down, care about them. Before we executed Frost, the rogue that had been stealing the prey and Snowsong's mother, Snowsong stepped in the way and..."

Icestar sniffs tearfully. "She...she died." She bursts out into tears.

"Now, now, Icestar," I mew. "It was our own fault that we didn't realize Snowsong's connection with her mother. It is especially my fault, since I brought down the killing blow."

Sunstar soon realizes that both Icestar and me are not up to continue the story, so he continues it for us.

"Now, Snowsong's story doesn't end there. After she had been killed, she was exiled from StarClan forever. It was not our own choice - it just happens. She was about to vanish from this world forever, when Cedarstrike, then an apprentice, pulled her out of death's edge and saved her. Snowsong was now alive once more."

Recovering from her tears, Icestar decides try and tell the story.

"Snowsong was now a spirit in limbo - she was nor a part of StarClan or the Dark Forest, though she did live in the Dark Forest for a period of time. Cedarstrike continued to visit her, and they developed a great friendship. He soon fell in love with her. He asked her to be his mate. She declined him."

I know this story better than anyone else, so I decide that it is time for me to step in.

"Cedarstrike found another mate," My voice his hollow and thick. "He had a kit with her. That kit was supposed to be Cedarstrike's apprentice. Featherstar, who was receiving visions from Snowsong, thought that Cedarstrike was evil. Sandpaw was apprenticed to someone else. Cedarstrike was mad. He killed Bluefeather, his mate, by accident, and murdered his father.

"Snowsong found Bluefeather in the Dark Forest. StarClan wasn't accepting anymore cats. We thought that there was no good left in the Clans. StarClan, thinking that it was best to give Snowsong a little surprise, reincarnated Snowsong. Changed her into Snowkit, daughter of Featherstar. But she was Snowsong at nighttime. Snowsong later gathered a crew, consisting she-cats that had all been betrayed by Cedarstrike. Now, I know that you must know who Larkflight is. Larkflight had been learning from Rosestar, the former leader of IceClan. She knew magic now. While Snowsong and her crew set out to fight, Larkflight used a piece of ancient magic and transformed Snowsong and her crew evil. And you know the rest."

My paws knead the fresh earth. I wonder what he's going to say.

"You are to stay in StarClan," Icestar meows. "You have suffered too much. It is time you relax."

My eyes fly open. I stare at Hawktalon for a few moments before walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

_Featherstar's POV_

Featherstar froze. The new deputy of DarkClan slunk towards her. _Doveflight, _she thought to herself.

"What do you want with me?" she hissed.

"I just wanted to...talk." Crowstorm's gaze never wavered.

"About what?" Featherstar meowed.

"Just...things..." Finally, Crowstorm blinked. "You interest me, Featherstar. You're curious, you don't act like other she-cats..."

"Oh, so you're basically telling me that I now have a stalker," Featherstar meowed coolly. "Thanks for the information. Now, if you please, I've got a Clan waiting on me -"

"No!" Featherstar gasped as Crowstorm put his paw on her shoulder. A cool shock ran through her, running and piercing her heart. She reluctantly turned around and stared into those deep, amber eyes.

"Meet me here at moonhigh." he whispered. "I understand if you don't come." He whisked away, only leaving a crow's feather in his place.

* * *

Featherstar twisted and turned in her sleep. The memories of Crowstorm were haunting her, and the old nightmare about Snowsong's death was coming back again. Soon, she woke up.

Gasping, Featherstar felt several beads of sweat forming at her forehead. She staggered towards the small pool in her den and dunk her head into hit, drinking in several gulps.

A few moments later, she managed to calm herself down. Peering outside, Featherstar saw the moon shining brightly in the sky.

_Meet me here at moonhigh. I understand if you don't come._

And suddenly, she was up on her paws. She didn't know what made her do it, but she was doing it anyways. Featherstar nodded to Emberblaze, who was on guard.

"I'm doing a little hunting," she told the young warrior before slipping past him.

She set off into a brisk pace, trotting on the forest floor, listening to the owls hooting. It hadn't been long when long, towering trees appeared out of nowhere, signifying the Island.

Featherstar confidently padded on top of the log bridge. _This is easy, _she thought. _What harm can it be? Its so easy to just appear here and have a...talk..._

Suddenly, she felt her paw slip, and then the other. Featherstar managed to swallow her scream as she plummeted down into the churning waters below.

* * *

Featherstar coughed when she returned to consciousness. The strange taste of salt water was all over in her mouth. The first thing that came to view was a jet black head.

"Crowstorm," she meowed weakly.

"You're awake!" The tom breathed. "I was waiting for you and I was about to leave - I didn't expect you to come. Suddenly, I heard this big splash and saw you floating in the river."

"Thank...you..." Featherstar was soon shaken by a fit of coughing.

Crowstorm's eyes soon were filled with alarm. "Are you okay? Can you manage the walk home?"

"I'm...fine." she mewed as she struggled to stand up. Featherstar managed to stay on four feet for two seconds when she collapsed again.

"Here," Crowstorm meowed. "Lean on my shoulder." As reluctant as she was, Featherstar did lean on her shoulder. She would rather do this than go unconscious once more.

When they finally entered camp, she heard many gasps of surprise.

"Its Featherstar!" Quailpaw, a new apprentice, gasped.

"With Crowstorm, the deputy of DarkClan!" Kestrelpaw, her brother, trilled on.

Cloudfall immediately rushed to her side. "Are you okay?" he mewed, not meeting Crowstorm's eyes.

"Yeah." Featherstar replied feebly. "I was hunting when I slipped into the water."

He let out a chuckle. "Here, let's get you to the medicine den." Cloudfall looked at Crowstorm's feet.

"Thank you for bringing back Featherstar." he meowed curtly. "You may go now."

For some reason, Featherstar felt more warmed when Crowstorm had asked her if she was alright, and she felt very sad when she watched him go.

* * *

_Snowsong's POV_

"Tsk, tsk, Darkstar, always late on schedule."

"What?" I prick my ears in alarm.

"I was only kidding," Verity teases lightly. "There's no such thing as a _schedule. _Though you do have to go check on Rosestar at sunhigh."

My face has suddenly split into a wide grin. And suddenly, I'm a little attracted to Verity...

_What? _I shriek in my mind. _What - _Verity? _Anyone but Verity!_

_Remember your sacrifices, _a voice I don't recognize hisses in the back of my mind. _Remember what you did just to get here!_

Suddenly, I'm in the DarkClan camp. But it seems...different. No apprentice den, no elder's den, no thorn barrier...its almost like its _not _the DarkClan camp.

But I'm fairly certain it is.

A jet black warrior shoulders his way out of the warriors den and stretches into a yawn. His biceps are pretty impressive, bulging like huge, heavy rocks. His fur is ragged, but his eyes are fiercer than ever.

"Darkpelt!" I flinch when I hear the name, it feels like ice is coursing through my veins. The warrior flicks his ear towards a dark brown tabby tom. "Invasions from Sunclaw and Icefeather are expected soon. What shall we do?"

"Let them come," Darkpelt replies tiredly. "Better fight them."

The tom dips his head. "Is there anything else that I can do?"

"Begin building a thorn barrier - and if you can, build two more dnes. We need to shelter the wounded. Poppyfern's den is getting too crowded with the weak."

The tom dips his head once more and then whisks away.

"Darkpelt?" A sweet and soothing voice comes out of nowhere. Darkpelt's ears flatten and his eyes are soon filled with happiness.

I hold my breath when an extremely beautiful she-cat steps into view, her slender body poised, her green eyes warm.

"Yes, Snowsong?" I freeze, staring at the exact replica of me with the _same name._

"Are you going out to battle again?" Her beautiful ears flatten.

"Er, yes, so, my dear," Darkpelt replies. Seeing Snowsong's expression fall, he quickly adds, "You know its best for the Clan. We need to stay on the contract."

_What contract? _I think as Snowsong dips her head and walks away. Soon the scene shifts, and I'm brought to a small hollow.

A younger Darkpelt is in the middle of the hollow, his pelt trembling. His pelt is even more ragged, and he seems exhausted.

Surrounding him are Icefeather and Sunclaw.

"What do you mean?" Sunclaw bellows.

"I...I wanted to join your circle." Darkpelt mews.

"Right now is not the best time," Icefeather replies. "We are at war."

"Which is the perfect time," Darkpelt counters. "We can join the war."

Sunclaw laid down his piercing eyes onto Darkpelt's. "What do you mean?" he repeats, this time with more curiosity.

Taking a deep breath, Darkpelt meows, "I want you to pretend that we were always part of ElementClan. I want you to pretend that we are part of this rebellion. I want you to pretend that we are certainly not foreigners, and that we were always...'border buddies'."

"And in payment?" Icefeather mews.

"You can...you can have any warrior you want and...and do anything you want with them." Darkpelt mews. "You each can also have a quarter of our prey - my Clan is fully stocked."

Sunclaw, seemingly amused, looks at Icefeather. "It's a deal." They both mew.

"Also, I already have a warrior in mind," Sunclaw murmurs. "I will get this warrior...after the war?"

"Yes." Darkpelt is nodding. "The day after the war, meet me outside the forest, near the river at twilight."

"Fair enough." Sunclaw mews. "I will tell you which warrior I want in the Gatherings. I suppose we still have those, don't we, Icefeather?"

Nodding, the sleek white she-cat meows, "I will also tell you which warrior I want. I doubt that I will want any. But, I won't say no to free fresh-kill."

With that, the scene zooms out, and suddenly I am back at my den with Verity.

"Darkstar, are you okay? You zoned out for a bit." Verity's eyes are deep with worry.

"N-no its fine," I meow. "Really," I add when she's staring at me with disbelief.

Once she leaves, I take in what I just saw.

_So DarkClan...really wasn't part of ElementClan at all? If not..._

_Who are they?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Featherstar's POV_

"Hey, Featherstar, here," Cloudfall dropped a magpie at her feet. "I caught this one just a few moments ago. I know how much you love magpie."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Featherstar mewed absently, pushing back the magpie. She thought she saw a flash of hurt in Cloudfall's eyes before he walked away. _Whatever. _she thought.

She heard pawsteps walking up to her. Featherstar raised her head to see Hollycloud looking at her with a weird expression.

"What?" Featherstar meowed rather aggressively.

Hollycloud blinked. "What's up with you these days? Can't you see that Cloudfall is obviously hurt? He wants attention. _Your _attention."

Featherstar shuffled around uncomfortably. "Maybe I just don't feel the same way anymore."

"But...I thought you loved him!" Hollycloud's eyes widened with shock.

"It was more like a one night thing..." Featherstar murmured. "Or two...or three..."

Hollycloud laughed. "Forget it, Featherstar. Deep inside - I know that you really do love Cloudfall. Though some other tom might be charming your heart right now, Cloudfall is The One. Just consider that." With a flick of her tail, she exited camp with Snowkit.

Featherstar was now in a swirl of thoughts. She was going to have to meet Crowstorm tonight - and she knew it. If she didn't...she was just going to be more confused than ever...

* * *

_Snowsong's POV_

"Hello, Rosestar," I meow. The ginger she-cat looks up with narrowed eyes.

"Darkstar." she mews curtly. "So, its time for my checkup, yes?"

"Of course." I boom. "Sit down. Get ready." For some reason, my mouth is moving on its own, and I know what I need to say. I bring my eyes up and down, scanning her appearance.

Her fur is ragged, her once yellow eyes are now bloodshot. Her eye lids are baggy, her face skin is tight and turning an unpleasant grey. I know that she's suffering - she will fade away soon.

"You do not attempt to take care of yourself, I see." I mew.

Rosestar cackles. "What's the need? Here in the Prisoner Meadows, there's nothing to do. I know that I'm going to die off, anyways."

I squint as I peer into her soul. "You've been using ancient magic," I whisper.

True, I already know this, its partially why I got killed by Larkflight.

"So what if I have been?" Rosestar mews carelessly, but her body tenses. She expects punishment.

And I won't give whatever Rosestar expects. I want her to be surprised. Always.

"You destroyed Larkflight's life," I continue. "You destroyed the Clans."

"Just like how I destroyed _your _life?" Rosestar grins. This time, I'm confused.

"W-what do you mean?" I stammer.

Rosestar cackles. "I think you know what I mean, Snowsong. You think you can trick me? True, you're in another cat's body, _Darkstar's _body, in fact, but your soul...it's your own."

"I'm not tricking you." I bristle. "I don't know why the _heck _I am in Darkstar's body, but all I know is that I shouldn't trust you. You're evil. Mad. Crazy. That's exactly why the reason you're stuck here in the Prisoner Meadows. How about StarClan sends more torturing things? Perhaps blood rain? Or a shock of lightning?"

Rosestar's eyes widen. "No..." she whimpers. "Th...the torturing right now is enough." I notice how she's trembling, eager to risk anything, _everything, _in order to protect herself.

She has no heart. She is so full of herself...it makes me _sick._

"You don't care about anyone but yourself!" I challenge.

"No!" Rosestar shrieks. "I care about other cats too! I'm not full of myself?"

"Really?" I say, bristling. "Should we test the blood rain and lightning on your trainee - Larkflight?"

Rosestar shrugs. "Do it. Doesn't matter to me - at least I'll still be alive."

"Aha!" I jump up and point at her eagerly, my tail waving like crazy. "So you admit - you _admit _that you don't care! The only thing that matters to you is your life. As long as your alive, you're happy. As long as you're in power, you're happy."

Her eyes widen once more. "I..."

"Blood rain and lightning it is," I meow, nodding my head. "Thank you for your cooperation. Your checkup is finished. I will report to the Council now."

As I turn my head and trudge back to the Council hollow, I see Hawktalon watching me.

Again.


	5. Chapter 5

_Featherstar's POV_

"You're here!" Crowstorm's eyes brightened. Featherstar reluctantly wrenched her eyes away and she found her paws.

"What's wrong?" he pushed, stepping closer to Featherstar.

Sighing, Featherstar brought her gaze up to Crowstorm and meowed,

"Are you...the One?"

Crowstorm' eyes were hit with a wave of surprise. "Er...what?" he said confusingly.

"The One." Featherstar whispered. "You know..."

"Woah. I'm not part of a prophecy - I promise you that." Crowstorm meowed, stepping away with his tail up.

"No, no, not a prophecy," she couldn't help stifle a _mrrow _of amusement. "I mean, my partner. My soul mate."

Widening his eyes, realization dawned on Crowstorm's face. "No." he shook his head. "I...I can't be, I mean," Now, he was more talking to himself. "Sure, I like you, I mean..."

Looking straight at Featherstar's face, he meowed, "I'm not sure, Featherstar. I feel like you're more like my stolen goods - and I'm the robber. I really want to work on this relationship, but the more I want it, the more I realize that I stole you. From your life. From your duty as a leader. From your beliefs in the warrior code. From Cloudfall."

Featherstar stared at the DarkClan deputy with disbelief. If she was correct, she was getting...well, there was no better word for it: dumped.

Rejected. Unloved. Pushed away. Abandoned.

"Not that I wish to hurt your feelings," Crowstorm added on quickly, seeing Featherstar's expression fall. "I wouldn't want to hurt you in anyway! But...this relationship, friendship, whatever...its just not meant to be. There's a reason why the warrior code exists, Featherstar. I think its best if we return to our old lives. Pretend we never had our evening meetings. Pretend that you never tripped and fell off the bridge to the Island. Forget everything that happened between us."

Featherstar opened her mouth. "I don't think -"

"I'm doing it right?" he cut in. "Yeah, you're right. I'm not doing this correctly. I'm not...saying goodbye to you correctly. I should set more...more suggestions, I guess you could call them. I'm sorry that I started this, that I messed up you and Cloudfall's relationship." Crowstorm's eyes glowed so brightly, he almost looked wistful. "Hey, just...just enjoy your life, okay? Perhaps we can both enjoy our lives without each other. Have other mates that would have the same bond we did. But I'll never forget you, Featherstar. Who could? You're a life changer." Smiling, Crowstorm turned around and sprinted towards the DarkClan camp.

Featherstar sat down, shock rushing through her. She had just said goodbye to a great tom. He was now on another path - the path of his destiny.

Now she was left with IceClan, a mission to find out DarkClan's secrets, and a mate that she had shunned away.

"I'll never forget you, too, Crowstorm." Featherstar whispered.

_Snowsong's POV_

"What do you want?" I say rather aggressively, throwing my shoulders back as I stomp towards my mate.

Or is he my former mate? Its hard to tell.

"N-nothing." Hawktalon mews, shrinking at the sight of me towering him. Immediately, I feel guilty. Its my fault I'm using Darkstar's power and appearance to my pleasure.

"Whatever." I reply, flicking my tail. "So how'd you enjoy StarClan so far?"

"What?" His eyes widen, as if he can't believe that I haven't struck him yet. "Oh...oh, its great. Unlimited prey, no borders, its definitely better than life with...with the Clans."

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow. "You say this confidently even though I _know _that you are secretly hating life in StarClan?"

Hawktalon bristles, but then he suddenly stops and slumps down on the floor, his shoulders drooping; defeated. "Alright, alright, you've caught me. Its just...I miss Snowsong so much. My kits. Even though Snowsong released the final blow that killed me, I still miss her. She was kind. Thoughtful. Intelligent. Stubborn." Laughing to himself, he fixes his gaze onto mine. "Do you...do you suppose I'll meet her someday? Out here in the fields and rivers of StarClan?"

"I'm mighty sure you will, mate." I say. "Mighty sure."

Technically, I'm not lying. I mean - I'm _here. _In fields and rivers. In StarClan.

Smiling widely, Hawktalon's eyes brighten. "Great! I'll start searching for her now! Thanks for the talk, Darkstar!" He dashes the opposite direction.

He'll just have to search hard enough to find me.

* * *

"So? When is the Choosing Ceremony? We had no time during the Gatherings, so I suppose that we will choose now."

Darkpelt - well, now Darkstar - nervously flicks his ears. "Yeah. You're right. You're choosing today. I'll try to get them to you by today - at twilight." he mews to Sunstar.

I flick my paw and stare at it. Its nearly transparent and I can walk through other cats.

Great. Another vision.

Sunstar purrs in excitement. "I've waited for this day. That's partially why I fought so hard against you and Icestar. The harder we fight, the faster we'll end the war."

"Well, the war ended, so hurry up and choose," Icestar meows irritably.

"Actually, ladies first, Icestar." Sunstar replies coolly.

"Fine." Icestar meows, slinking down to meet Darkstar.

"I'd like Mothberry, please." The pure white she-cat quietly murmurs.

"She's yours." Darkstar nods, thinking about the golden-colored she-cat and how she had always wanted to join IceClan.

Sunstar paces towards Darkstar.

"Snowsong."

I can see Darkstar freeze; its almost like ice trickling in his veins.

"What?" he says absently.

"I want Snowsong." Sunstar promptly meows.

"She's...she's also yours." Darkstar mews feebly.

"Great! Good business, Darkstar." Sunstar trills, nodding to Icestar and returning back to his camp.

* * *

"Baby, what's wrong?" Darkstar reluctantly looks up into the beautiful eyes of his mate, a.k.a. replica of me. I've decided to call her Claire Cassidy, which is the same silly name Featherstar gave me.

Featherstar. I wonder how she's dealing with her problem.

Anyway, back to Darkstar.

For a second, he's lost in her eyes and almost forgets the whole Sunstar-wanting-her thing.

"I...er...I struck a bargain with SunClan and IceClan." he meows.

"Everybody knows that." Claire meows, her eyes amused. "In exchange for becoming a part of their circle, we give them each some prey."

"Yes...but...but...no one knows the other half of the payment."

"What other half?" Her eyes widen.

"I told them that they could have warrior." he breathed. "Forever. And...and...Sunstar chose you. Icestar chose Mothberry."

"What?" Claire nearly shrieks. "But...but...Darkstar -"

"Its the only thing we can do." Darkstar meows dully. "Or, or, or else..."

"Or else _what?"_

"We'll die off." he meows. "You know we can't survive without them -"

"Who cares?" Claire's voice is unnaturally calm. "Who cares, Darkstar? Who cares if we have to return back to the lake and rejoin the new part of ShadowClan now? Who cares if we have to share borders with WindClan, ThunderClan, and RiverClan _all over again."_

"I do." Darkstar mews angrily. "Its for the sake of the Clan. We won't make the journey - the elders, the queens, the kits...they need a place to stay."

"Its not only for the Clan's sake, Darkstar." she murmurs. "What about _my_ sake? _Our _sake? _Your _sake?"

Darkstar stays silent for a while. He only stares at the ground, and his thoughts are swirling in his head.

"I'll meet you again." he mews. "I promise. In StarClan."

Claire Cassidy's eyes gaze up fearfully at Darkstar - her beloved mate. "You really truly promise?"

"Yes." he nods vigorously. "I really do."

When the vision fades away, I know that Darkstar never fulfilled his promise.

All this time, I've wondered why Claire and I have the same appearance, name, everything. Why I'm stuck in Darkstar's body.

But now I've gotten the answer.

I _am _her.


	6. Chapter 6: Special Announcement

**AN: Hey guys. So, I've already started writing a few chapters of the prequel of Secrets and Witnesses, and I've gotten this great idea.**

**I'm going to be officially putting in and using a character, a spirit, more like, that one of YOU guys created.**

**That's right - here comes the Feather and Snow Challenge!**

**Here is everything you need to know: **

** S**

**Create a short story about a main character - she-cat or tom, either one - and write about something interesting that happens to her/him. Like...first battle. First hunt. Something like that! Just make it interesting. Then, on the bottom of this short story, type in the main character's appearance, gender, age, personality, etc. **

**It should look like this:**

**Ex.:**

**Name: Snowsong**

**Appearance: Snowy white she-cat with forest green eyes**

**Gender: She-cat**

**Age: 23 moons**

**Personality: Stubborn is the way to go.**

**Background: Parents were rogues, her mother took her to DarkClan to start a life.**

**Other:**

**Pic Link (Optional):**

** Y**

**It needs to be under the category: Books - Warriors. Be sure to mention that you are doing the Feather and Snow challenge in the description. The story only has to be one chapter long.**

**Once you are done, please PM me the link. If that doesn't work, post it as a review. If that doesn't work, well, mate...just tell me the title. I'll search it up.**

**All entries are due October 31, 2012 at 4:00 PM Eastern Time.**

**I will announce the winner in two or three days notice. And yes, it will be announced as part of a chapter in Nothing Will Stop Us.**

** S**

**1. Light swearing allowed, like damn, hell, stuff, etc.**

**2. No sexual content.**

**3. No plagiarizing. (Wow. It took me so long to spell this word correctly.) This short story has to be your own idea.**

**4. Have fun!**

**If you win, your character will be featured in the prequel of Secrets and Witnesses. After the winner is announced, I will reveal the title of the prequel. **

**I promise that your character will get a major role in the story.**

**Also, since I have to include SOME story in here, here's a short excerpt from Snowsong's POV.**

_Snowsong's POV_

The only reason why I am alive this time is because Snowsong/Claire Cassidy's strong bond with Darkstar. So basically, because I have been 'possessed' by Claire, I am tied to Darkstar. Forever.

That being said, when I die so that I will vanish from this world forever, my soul will plop into Darkstar's warm and cozy body.

Which leaves Darkstar's soul floating in limbo, which is pure darkness. His only company are his fears.

And trust me, even a big guy like Darkstar that has killed me before has fears.

The only way that I can escape Darkstar's body and retrieve Darkstar's soul out of limbo and plop him in his own body is me releasing Claire Cassidy's spirit.

Which is extremely dangerous. Because I might die once and for all.


	7. Chapter 7

_Featherstar's POV_

Featherstar turned her mouse over.

And over.

And over.

Finally, she stopped. Now there was dirt welled up between the mouse's ears and its claws. Its fur was sodden down by dirt clots.

A sniff of disapproval appeared behind her. She turned around to see Hollycloud clucking her tongue disapprovingly while shredding what appeared to be dried herbs.

"That's a waste of prey." Hollycloud began. "Its now no longer edible. That piece of fresh-kill gave its life to -"

"I KNOW!" Featherstar snapped. "How about I'll take it to the stream and wash it? And then I'll eat it myself?" She then proceeded to doing that same thing, making sure the medicine cat was following her. While she was washing the mouse she roughly scrubbed the dirt out of its pelt.

When she was done eating, she meowed, "_There." _she growled aggressively, swiping a paw over her muzzle. "Happy?"

Hollycloud blinked. "No. Actually, I'm not." She fixed her gaze on Featherstar's. "The last time we had a conversation, I expected you to be more happy. Get out of your grumpy mood. But instead, I'm rewarded with _this." _She gestured to Featherstar's heaving chest and the bones and scraps left.

Featherstar looked like she was going to argue back. Hollycloud closed her eyes and opened her mouth, ready to reply back.

"You're right."

"Wha-?" Hollycloud opened one eye that was flooded with surprise.

"I said, you're right." Featherstar repeated. "I shouldn't be grumpy. I shouldn't be rude. I should be happier. I mean, IceClan is thriving. There is no reason why I should be mad."

"Oh." Hollycloud sighed in relief. "Well, yeah, that's exactly what I want you to be like."

"It's just that..." Featherstar stared down at her paws. Her heart was broken into pieces. Crowstorm had dumped her, and now Cloudfall refused to look at her. "I got dumped last night. And now Cloudfall won't even look at me. When ever I ask him what the patrols are, he just stares at a random leaf and says it in a dull, monotonous voice."

Hollycloud shuffled around. "Well, Featherstar, I think he's just mad at you for ignoring him for the past few days. You treated him harshly, and this is your punishment."

Featherstar blinked. "I don't understand why I even liked Cloudfall. We barely have anything in common. Right now I realize that..." Taking a deep breath, she continued. "I realized that...I'm in love with the other tom. With Cloudfall...it was more like a one night thing. Or maybe two. Or maybe three. Whatever - I just want to say...Cloudfall and me are over. Its time I get my true mate back."

Hollycloud's eyes brightened. "Yeah, go do it, Featherstar! Also," Dropping her voice, she whispered, "I know that this tom is not in IceClan. Its kind of obvious since your nest has been empty for the past few nights. I've been checking in, just to make sure..."

Featherstar snorted. "Since when were _you _an expert in love?"

"Well, Doveflight did teach me a thing or two before she...she died." Hollycloud murmured. "She told me the story of her love life - about Crowstorm and everything."

The moment Hollycloud mentioned Crowstorm, Featherstar's heart ached. "I've got to see him. Tonight. Apologize."

"Wait..." Hollycloud's eyes widened. "It can't be...you're in love with..._Crowstorm?" _

"Yeah." Featherstar shrugged. "So? I thought you were the expert."

Hollycloud blushed. "Well...er...yeah. Its just...a huge surprise. That's a relationship that _I _personally thought would never happen."

"It had more likeliness than me and Yarrowfoot." Featherstar replied coolly, shuddering at the thought of the old and ugly elder in SunClan.

"Whatever." Hollycloud waved her paw in the air. "This secret's between us." she meowed. "I promise I'll cover up for you when you leave at night."

Featherstar smiled. "Would you? Would you really?"

Hollycloud nodded. "Of course."

Smiling even wider, Featherstar meowed, "Thanks! I guess I'm off to see Crowstorm tonight!"

* * *

Featherstar inched throughout the foliage, peering down at the Island from one of the gigantic trees.

Crowstorm was sitting on the Point Rock, gazing up at the shining moon.

"Oh StarClan," he whispered. "Guide me through my fate. What is my destiny?"

She watched in awe as a shining, glowing light suddenly appeared, shrouding Crowstorm like mist.

Suddenly, in the depths of the light appeared a young she-cat with glowing, amber eyes.

"M-mother." Crowstorm stammered.

Doveflight smiled widely. "Crowstorm." She slunk down from the sky and approached the Point Rock. "It has been...very long."

"Yes." Crowstorm murmured. "So tell me...what is my destiny?"

"I cannot tell you all." Doveflight whispered. "StarClan...wishes for us to shut down all connections with Clans. I disagree. As a former medicine cat, I believe that StarClan should _always _be open to the Clans. So my time here is limited. Eventually, one of the Council will come and...and waver our connection. Anyways," Her smile widened. "What's up with this relationship I hear about?"

Crowstorm blushed. "Its...its nothing. I think we ended it."

"Oh?" Doveflight raised her eye. "I didn't know that. I thought you two still have...lingering feelings."

"Well," Crowstorm blushed once more. "I...I won't deny that I still love her, but..." He stared down at his paws. "I'm sorry that I had to end it that way."

Feeling a sudden spark of courage, Featherstar leaped down from the tree. As Crowstorm turned, Doveflight smiled and disappeared.

"You had to," Featherstar mewed softly. "In order for me to decide who I wanted to be with, you had to let me down."

Crowstorm stared at Featherstar with disbelief. "Featherstar." he breathed.

She rushed forward and pressed her muzzle to his shoulder; intertwining her tail with his.

"I missed you." she whispered.

"I missed you too." Crowstorm replied, pulling back and gazing into Featherstar's warm, amber eyes.

"We'll always be together, I promise." he added.

"Forever?" she raised her eye.

Crowstorm purred in agreement. "Forever."

* * *

_Snowsong's POV_

The only reason why I am alive this time is because Snowsong/Claire Cassidy's strong bond with Darkstar. So basically, because I have been 'possessed' by Claire, I am tied to Darkstar. Forever.

That being said, when I die so that I will vanish from this world forever, my soul will plop into Darkstar's warm and cozy body.

Which leaves Darkstar's soul floating in limbo, which is pure darkness. His only company are his fears.

And trust me, even a big guy like Darkstar that has killed me before has fears.

The only way that I can escape Darkstar's body and retrieve Darkstar's soul out of limbo and plop him in his own body is me releasing Claire Cassidy's spirit.

Which is extremely dangerous. Because I might die once and for all.

But for now, off to searching for Snowsong. Er...Claire.

"I'm off to relax today," I inform beautiful Verity, who nods and bats her eyelashes.

Oh, yeah, and another thing - if I stay too long in Darkstar's body, I'll start thinking the same way as him, acting the same way as him, eventually I'll be exactly like him - except the fact that I'll get to keep my own mind with a few Darkstar thoughts in him.

Which is why I just called Verity 'beautiful'.

I trot throughout the woods to the left of my den, drawing in the pine tree scent, and immediately wishing to be home.

But what _is _exactly my home? I've been alive for too long. Is my home the DarkClan camp? Frost's den? The Dark Forest? The IceClan camp?

I don't know. But for now, all I can think of is a warm and cozy, safe place.

I'll just call _that _home.

As I trot even deeper into the forest, a thick mist suddenly appears. I cough and blink my eyes - it is getting very hard to see.

"Who goes there?" I stop. Blinking my eyes even more, I peer at what just spoke.

A sparkly light is warding off the mist, pulsing strong, peaceful waves. When one hits me, I sag my shoulders and relax, thinking about how happy life is...

_Stop. _I snap. _You've got to control yourself._

"I'm...I'm Snowsong." I manage to get out.

The light wavers. "Snowsong?" It whispers in its hoarse voice. "That was once my name. But it can't be...me?"

"Huh?" I ask.

"Yes." The light whispers. "Yes, you are. You are who I think you are. You _are _me." Trembling, the light approaches me. I cannot move. I am rooted to the ground.

"When Sunstar took me away from my beloved mate, I was angry. I left. I ran away. I found the Ratplace. I befriended Frost. Once you were born...I realized the truth. I could no longer live - Sunstar would eventually find me. So I looked up to my old ancestors - the ones that DarkClan escaped from. ShadowClan. They performed an ancient piece of magic. Now, I _became _you." Hissing, the light wavers even more.

"I am not going anywhere, Snowsong," The light spits. "You will not release my soul! If you do, I will die. Forever. Never will I reunite with Darkstar again. And you might die, too."

"Darkstar will not live if you are not released, Snowsong." I hiss back. "I don't care if I die. Its about time my life ends, you know."

The light flickers, and it transforms into a cat. Snowsong - the first one. She smiles. "So courageous...so lovely. But this isn't the end. I might as well send you to limbo - where you will find Darkstar - the real Darkstar. He will get revenge on you for sending him to that sad and cold place. Once you are gone - I will live for ever!"

She raises her tail and shoots out a bright light.

I feel my soul getting lifted up once more, but then I start plummeting into the depths of hell.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Before I start this chapter, I want to inform you that there is still time to enter your short story for the Feather and Snow contest. Remember - if you win, your character will be added into the prequel of Secrets and Witnesses - and they will have a major role.**

**Please read Chapter 6 in order to have more information.**

**All entries are due October 31, 2012 4:00 PM Eastern Time.**

**Thanks!**

_Featherstar's POV_

"Featherstar,"

Featherstar turned her head to see Cloudfall standing there in the moonlight. She couldn't help but admire how the moonlight turned his pelt silver and how well-built his muscles were. They had broken up just three nights ago. Even though Featherstar was positive Crowstorm was the One, her heart still ached with guilt...

_Stop. _she scolded herself. _If you want to be in a relationship with Crowstorm, you have to be committed to it!_

"Have you had any...progess with your research on DarkClan history?"

Instantly she felt guilty. Featherstar had been so caught up with the whole Crowstorm-Cloudfall-love triangle thing, she had forgotten what was truly important - the truth about DarkClan's past.

"Er...yeah." Featherstar lied. "Yeah. So close to uncovering the truth, actually."

"Really." Cloudfall raised his eyebrows. "Anyways...I'm going to sleep. Sleep well, Featherstar." He lightly tapped her shoulder with his tail and then quickly ran into the warriors' den.

Featherstar sighed and padded to her den. She didn't know what DarkClan's history was - she didn't even know where to start.

Suddenly, an idea formed in her head. Sure, it could quite possibly fail, but she could at least try...

Featherstar settled down in her moss nest, picturing the cat in her head, her eyelids slowly drooping...

* * *

She was plummeting down a dark hole. Featherstar frantically curled up into a ball, feeling the wind buffeting onto her pelt. Horrible thoughts filled her head...horrible memories...finding out that her parents were dead...seeing Snowsong being crushed by Larkflight's final blow...

She hit the hard ground. Featherstar lay their splayed on the ground for a few moments, trying her best to catch her breath. Where was she? Surely this was only a dream...Featherstar hoped that it was only a dream...

Featherstar got up and brushed off the dust on her pelt. Then, she started walking. To where? Well, she didn't know. She just plunged into the darkness ahead of her.

Featherstar shivered as spiders crawled on the ground. This dark and dreary place was eerie - the only thing you could hear were raindrops dripping down on to the ground.

Suddenly, there was light. Featherstar was standing in a hollow. There were trees everywhere that were covered with vines and mold. It wasn't very bright in this hollow - in fact, the light was very dim. But it was better than the previous darkness that Featherstar had encountered.

Featherstar looked to her left and noticed a she-cat right next to her. The cat was rather pretty, with smooth, dark gray fur, twinkling green eyes. She seemed to be talking to some cats that Featherstar couldn't see. Soon after, the she-cat started screaming. Alarmed, Featherstar attempted to rush forward to help.

_Crash. _Featherstar banged into the air. Frowning, she tentatively lifted up her paw and touched the place where she had crashed. She felt a hard and solid object. _It must be invisible walls, _Featherstar thought, turning around and moving away from the she-cat.

This continued - Featherstar encountering cats that she had never seen in her life. And all of them were enclosed with invisible walls. And all of them were screaming like a badger was on their tail. After a while, Featherstar noticed something.

A sparkling white she-cat with green eyes. Featherstar scampered towards the she-cat and braced herself to banging into the wall.

It didn't happen.

"Hello, Featherstar. Its been a long time."

* * *

_Snowsong's POV_

I smile as Featherstar stares at me with awe.

"Wh-what happened?" Featherstar meows, circling around me. "I...I thought you were dead. For reals!"

I laugh, but then I immediately frown. This isn't like my normal personality. Is hell somehow..._changing me?_

"Its a...a long story." I say.

Featherstar sits down and wraps her tail around her paws. "And I dare say we have enough time for it." I just stare into her twinkling eyes.

"Fine." I sigh. And then, I tell her everything.

Ever-y-thing.

"...and then thats when I got plopped into hell right here," I gesture at the screaming cats.

Featherstar blinks. "This is...hell? But its...much lighter than I expected."

I nod. "Yes, but every one of those cats are in their own personal horrors - things that they want to forget, things they fear, things that they didn't want to happen..."

"Well, where is Darkstar now?" she asks.

I shuffle around. "Well, he's back in StarClan alright. Back with...with Claire Cassidy."

Featherstar stands up. "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

I blink. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"We're going to StarClan to stop Claire!" she trills.

"That's...that's not safe," I stammer. "Snowsong...she might kill me."

"C'mon Snowsong." Featherstar begs. "We'll have to go. This is your only chance of being released from Claire and finally continue your happy afterlife in StarClan."

I stare up at the dark sky. "I...I don't know. I think it would be best if I just disappear and die once and for all. I am one that has had too many second chances. It just isn't natural."

Featherstar's eyes widen. "Lets...lets not think about that. Lets just head to StarClan."

Nodding, I get up.

"What do we do?" I ask.

"Close your eyes and imagine StarClan." she meows. "Keep on imagining it, and hopefully we'll get transported there."

I reluctantly close my eyes. I think of the den where I first met Valerie, the meadows where Rosestar and Larkflight rest, and...and where I met Claire.

There is a loud zap, and I'm suddenly shooting upwards.


	9. Chapter 9

_Featherstar's POV_

Featherstar stretched open her eyes.

They were standing in a marsh. Mud oozed down from a rock, turning the clear water a dull brown. Fallen down trees were everywhere; their twigs and branches trapping Featherstar and Snowsong. The air was mushy and humid - it smelled...strange. As though it was unwelcoming. Whatever the scent was, Featherstar didn't like it. She looked up. The sky was jet black - there were no stars that night.

"C'mon, let's get a move on." Snowsong meowed.

"Is this...the Dark Forest?" Featherstar whispered as they trudged through the marsh.

Snowsong shook her head, her eyebrows scrunched together. "Nope. This is just another place the very first Snowsong abducted. Captured. Taken over. This used to be the Prisoner Meadows. It used to be acres and acres of grassy fields, with a few purple flowers."

"Prisoner Meadows?" Featherstar frowned. "What's that?"

"Its where cats that really went evil are sent," Snowsong's voice was lowered to a whisper. "Too evil to be sent to the Dark Forest. Rosestar lives her, along with Lark-" She suddenly halted, staring at a patch of grass on the ground.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Featherstar meowed.

"The prisoners," Snowsong whispered, her eyes wide with horror. "They've escaped! Snowsong...she must have released them while she was on her 'road to victory'."

Featherstar stared at the patch of grass as well. In her mind, there was nothing wrong with it. It looked normal. "What's her road to victory?" she asked.

Snowsong fixed her gaze at Featherstar. "She's attempting to go to the Cave of Evaluate, where she will fully restore Darkstar's body. And when this is done, I might...disappear."

Featherstar's eyes widened. "When you mean restore the body, do you mean..."

Snowsong nodded gravely. "In order for Darkstar to actually come back to StarClan, Claire has to gather enough life energy. To get life energy, you need souls. And the souls..."

"...are going to be Icestar and Sunstar!" Featherstar finished. "Wow...lets hurry up and go!"

As the two she-cats ran towards the Cave of Evaluate, Claire Cassidy watched them from the forest nearby the marsh. She cackled.

Featherstar and Snowsong were never going to see day again.

* * *

_Snowsong's POV_

I wrap my tail around my paws. Featherstar and I decided to head into a cave for the night as night falls. Claire Cassidy is strongest at that time - especially since she has darkness on her side.

We just returned from hunting a mouse and a sparrow. We eat our prey in silence.

Finally, I bring up a question that has been bugging me all day.

"Featherstar...why did you come looking for me?"

Featherstar raises her head. "Well...I need to find out DarkClan's history. I know they're lying about truly being in ElementClan, but I can't be so sure...I was hoping you would have some information."

I blink. "I do!" I tell her everything - how Darkpelt had approached Sunclaw and Icefeather, asking for help. How they struck a bargain. How Snowsong had been given over to Sunclaw.

Featherstar's eyes are wide. "And only the DarkClan leaders and deputies have known this?"

I nod. "This secret has been passed down for many generations."

"But..." Featherstar begins, but then falters and shakes her head. "Whatever. I've got to report back to the Clans...soon after this. I think I'll go to sleep. Good night, Snowsong."

"Good night." I reply.

Featherstar snuggles into a makeshift nest that we created. It doesn't take her long for her to fall asleep.

I sit there, watching Featherstar's flank gently rise and fall, when I hear my name.

"Snowsong!" I snap my head around.

Dread fills my heart. Not now...not this time...never...

Hawktalon steps out of the darkness, his eyes wide.

"Snowsong!" he hisses once more.

Why.

Did.

This.

Happen.


	10. Chapter 10: Reminder

**Hey guys! This is Snowfluff - here to say that it is currently 3:59 PM (EDT). In one minute, all entries for the Feather and Snow contest will be locked in.**

**However, I've decided to extend the time. I will be accepting a couple...and ONLY a couple, of a few last minute entries until 5:00 PM (EDT). **

**I just want to say thanks to all that entered, and keep your fingers crossed - results will come in about two or three days.**

**Here's a reminder about the winnings...'cause I've changed it up a bit.**

**First Place Winner: Their main character will get a major role in the prequel of Secrets and Witnesses. Additionally, the user has a chance of writing a chapter of the prequel.**

**Second Place Winner: Their main character will get a minor role in the prequel. This user has a chance of writing one POV (Featherstar's or Snowsong's) of the prequel.**

**Third Place Winner: Their main character will get a mini minor role in the prequel. This user will be able to make up a prophecy that I will be needing for this prequel.**

**Thanks for entering, and good luck!**

**P.S. Since I have to include some story content in here - here's a little clip from the beginning of the prequel of Secrets and Witnesses.**

_Featherpaw's POV_

I flatten myself to the ground and slightly part my jaws. A little bit of mouse, a little bit of sparrow...

I yank my head up and get out of my hunter's crouch. What was _that?_

I part my jaws once more and taste the air. Yep, its still there. A musky and herby smell...also a little sweetness. It almost smells like the nursery.

I flatten into a hunter's crouch once more and warily approach the smell.

Suddenly, I hear a loud growl and a hiss. Unsheathed claws rake my pelt and I fall to the ground, feeling the wounds sting. As I lay there on the ground, waiting for the pain to disappear, I hear several bushes rustling and a quick gasp.

Its a few hours later when I finally am able to stand up again without collapsing. The night air is fresh, and the musky smell has disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

**I realize that most people didn't have time to submit their stories, so I'll give until tomorrow at 4 PM EDT.**

**And that's it. Now here's a little part of Featherstar's POV at the end...**

_Featherstar's POV_

Featherstar's eyes were wide. She snapped her head frantically from side to side.

_Where's Snowsong? _she wondered as she felt a cool breeze snap at her skin.

Featherstar had promised Snowsong that she would protect the Cave of Evaluate while Snowsong went to do...something.

The winds were getting stronger and whipping at Featherstar's pelt. She duck her head and winced as the wind sliced at her pelt; attacking her.

She knew that Claire Cassidy and her dark forces were approaching. She just hoped that Snowsong would arrive in time...

There was a twig snap, and Featherstar whipped around. There was a deep, low growl and the last thing she saw was a splash of red.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Here are the winners of the Feather and Snow contest!**

**First Place Winner: Icy of the Wind: Ashpaw/berry**

**Second Place Winner: Foxbracken - Phoenix Everren: Talonpaw/heart**

**Third Place Winner: Leopardfield of SnowClan: Silverlight**

**Thanks to all that participated! All winners should PM me in two or three days notice so we can discuss their prizes.**

_Featherstar's POV_

All Featherstar could think about in her sleep was Cloudfall, Crowstorm, and how long she had been away from her Clan.

Surely, she enjoyed having Snowsong's company here again, after all, Snowsong _did _find Featherstar's parents.

But here in StarClan, Featherstar just couldn't help thinking that she belonged in her Clan...away from Snowsong.

_Never mind that, _Featherstar thought as she continued to deeply sleep.

Good thing Featherstar wasn't awake.

_Snowsong's POV_

"What are you doing here?" I hiss, unsheathing claws.

Hawktalon blinks. "I...I wanted to see if it was you."

"Well look at that - its me. Ta da!" I let out a sarcastic chortle.

He carefully approaches me, his eyes wide. "Its been so long. The last time we were together..."

He doesn't need to finish his sentence.

"Whatever," he quickly adds on. Hawktalon's eyes brighten. "Life in StarClan has been great...despite the fact that I haven't seen you around in StarClan. I was so sure you would be around here...and look at this. Its you!"

I sigh.

"This is so great," Hawktalon continues. "'Cause now, we can spend eternity up here in StarClan. Forever. Together."

My gut tightens when I know that its time to tell the truth.

"Hawktalon, baby...there's something I need to tell you."

And I do tell him the truth. Everything. From Darkstar killing me to me killing Darkstar.

Well, I didn't really _kill _him. But I did send him to limbo!

Close enough.

His eyes are wide, like Featherstar's, when I finish.

"That means..." he slowly gets to the point. "We will never be together."

"I'm sorry," I can feel tears forming, and I sheathe my claws. "But...I might still live! There's still a chance..."

"Well, at least I got to see you," Hawktalon says dully. "See...see you later, Snowsong."

My heart nearly breaks as I watch him walk away.


	13. Chapter 13

_Featherstar's POV_

Featherstar slowly trudged through the marsh.

It had been several hours after she had been woken up by Snowsong, who seemed close to tears.

Featherstar thought it was best not to mention it. As they walked through the marsh, Snowsong suddenly froze.

"What's up?" Featherstar asked. Snowsong pricked her ears.

"We're here." she whispered. Featherstar turned around and saw a wide gaping hole. Inside were several moss nests. It didn't seem so grand and important to her.

Snowsong froze up once more. "And...and Claire is very close."

Featherstar felt her insides freeze up as well. "THE Claire Cassidy?"

Snowsong nodded.

"W-well, what are we going to do?" Featherstar meowed.

Snowsong was silent for some time.

"I...I have to go do something," Snowsong murmured.

Sure." Featherstar meowed. "I'll just...guard the Cave of Evaluate?"

Snowsong nodded once more. "Try to hold off Claire Cassidy's forces. I'll try to be back by the time Claire reaches here."

And she was off, leaving Featherstar alone.

* * *

Featherstar's eyes were wide. She snapped her head frantically from side to side.

_Where's Snowsong? _she wondered as she felt a cool breeze snap at her skin.

Featherstar had promised Snowsong that she would protect the Cave of Evaluate while Snowsong went to do...something.

The winds were getting stronger and whipping at Featherstar's pelt. She duck her head and winced as the wind sliced at her pelt; attacking her.

She knew that Claire Cassidy and her dark forces were approaching. She just hoped that Snowsong would arrive in time...

There was a twig snap, and Featherstar whipped around. There was a deep, low growl and the last thing she saw was a splash of red.

* * *

_Snowsong's POV_

I carefully pad throughout the Prisoner Meadows, pausing to taste the air.

A sharp wind hits me, slicing through my pelt. I shiver and wince, gazing around the Meadows.

The once healthy, green grass is now flat and trodden down. The once blooming flowers are now dead, rotten, withered.

These meadows once glowed with beauty. But then Claire Cassidy came, destroying every single thing that symbolized happiness, healthiness, and love.

Usually you would think - these are the Prisoner Meadows. This is where you torture the evil cats too evil for the Dark Forest. This place is going to be ugly.

But this is StarClan. Everywhere blossoms with beauty. It symbolizes good, and wards off the evil.

But beauty and good weren't enough to shoo away Claire Cassidy, who is now trampling down every beautiful thing in nature because of me.

Which is another good reason why I should just release her, and disappear.

But I first must stop her from reaching the Cave of Evaluate. Sure, it might save me. Then I would just seem selfish and a hypocrite after all I've just said about me disappearing.

If Claire reaches the Cave, the Council will lose their power. Soon, StarClan will die.

It will wither. Just like that dead flower right next to me.

After Featherstar and I (hopefully) succeed in preventing Claire from absorbing the power that the Cave contains, then I will be ready to release her, and let the laws of death hold.

Because I've been cheating death all along.

The reincarnations.

The cord that both Claire, Darkstar, and I share.

The kind, brave cats like Cedarstrike who decided to save me and give me another chance.

As much as I'm grateful that he did that, I have to say that it was a mistake.

I, Snowsong, did not deserve to live, what, four times?

But never mind that now. I have work to do.

"Larkflight," I hiss. "Can you hear me?"

I see a dark blur whoosh by me and I sigh.

"Larkflight, its me, Snowsong. No, not...not the first one. The second one. The one that you kind of killed?"

The dark blur stops. It turns and faces me. I almost cry out as I see what Claire has done.

The once almost pretty face of Larkflight is now plain ugly.

Her eyelids are sagging, her eyes are wide and jet black - not their usual amber. Her skin seems tight, and it looks like as though it is clinging to her face, desperate to hold on.

"Larkflight...what...what...?"

"Happened?" Larkflight snarls, approaching me. "Its you that happened! She ripped through the Prisoner Meadows as I was receiving my lightning punishment, courtesy of Darkstar,"

My heart feels a twinge of guilt as she continues talking.

"Everything turned...dark. The sky turned grey. Rosestar was already running. She looked behind me and said, 'Come on! What are you waiting for? She'll give us revenge against the Council that shunned us here into the Meadows, facing torture everyday!'" Larkflight's breath is rattling. "Rosestar...she looked must worse than me. The whites of her eyes were gone. The fur on her tail, they were gone..." Larkflight stops breathing for a second, looking as though she may pass out.

"Whoa!" I rush over to my former enemy, catching her as she falls. "Its okay. Larkflight, its alright. I won't hurt you."

"You already did," Larkflight chokes out. "Stealing Hawktalon from me...was the worst thing you did."

"No, you stole him from me." I accuse.

Larkflight does everything she can to shake her head. "When...Hawktalon and I were both three moons old, we were best friends. But then you came along. You destroyed everything in my life. I'm not sure if you remember this, but you looked up at him and said, "Wow, you're much older than I am!"" Larkflight breathes in heavily. "Then you started following him...and he forgot I even existed."

My eyes are wide. "Larkflight...I'm...I'm so sor-"

"Don't apologize," Larkflight hisses, her black eyes glazed. "Don't. I already know you're sorry. Now, just tell me...what you wanted with me."

"I...I wanted to see if you could help me releasing Snowsong's spirit. After all, you are experienced in magic."

She's already shaking her head. "No...you must figure that out yourself. But...I will come with you. If you need some magic to help defeat her forces, I'll do it." She struggles to walk up.

I smile. "C'mon. Let's go, then."


	14. Chapter 14

_Featherstar's POV - In First Person_

I stretch open my eyelids. A blinding light flashes into my eyes, and I immediately shut them again.

Where am I? My ears are pounding, and everywhere is sore...

Is this StarClan? Where's Snowsong? Claire Cassidy? Darkstar? Icestar? Sunstar?

"Featherstar," I open my eyes and stand up. My head snaps from side to side, searching through the acres and acres of meadow for the cat who has spoken my name.

The cat that could have quite possibly brought me to this quiet and lonely place.

But this cat is evil. I do not belong here. There is a battle to be fought and won. I need to return...I need to go back. Back to Snowsong. Back...back to the _real _world.

I get up and start running. Running...running somewhere. I run until my legs can't go no more. I am forced to collapse, to give up.

I cry and shriek, taring at the grass nearby, watching it rip in my claws and fall onto the ground. I wail and whine, until finally, I manage to cry myself to sleep.

I wake up several hours later, and somehow I am magically back to where I originally woke up. I repeat what I did yesterday, running away until my energy disappears, running until I can't go further, running until I finally am forced to stop and sleep.

And this repeats.

Over and over again. I do not know for how long it lasted. I do not know if Snowsong is already dead. But what I do know is that I failed her. I failed to save StarClan. And forever I shall live in this hell, the endless world of grass, flowers, and a creepy voice that speaks my name.

On what might be my four hundredth attempt to run, I hear the voice for the second time.

"Featherstar," This time, voice almost seems amused. "Featherstar, you can't run away."

I don't turn around. I keep on running. _Amused. _I snarl in my head. _Would you be amused if you were in my situation, huh? Would you? Would you?!_

"Stop. Featherstar, its hopeless. You're never going to make it anywhere."

I open my mouth and say the first words I've ever said in days,

"At least I can try!" My voice sounds unusually high, frail, and hoarse. I don't like the way the voice starts laughing, the laughing echoing throughout this hell.

"Try? Trust me, there's no hope. I've tried myself."

"Then you haven't tried enough!" I spit back, feeling the energy in my legs beginning to ooze away.

I will have to stop soon. But I don't want this crazy, crazy voice to feel satisfied.

So I keep running.

"Featherstar...please. Stop. StarClan...StarClan will not be happy if I don't manage to talk to you."

"Show yourself!" I squeak, feeling my lungs ache as I scream.

The voice sighs. "Very well." The air in front of me shimmers, and a she-cat appears.

I lean forward to get a good look, and then I jump back, screaming.

This creature's eyes are sagging, its skin is yellow, and its eyes are pitch black and dull. Its ears are battle-scarred, and its pelt is fresh with blood. What is left of the creature's beautiful ginger fur is stained with blood.

"Rosestar?" I whisper. The creature sighs deeply.

"Yes, it is me." Rosestar replies.

"W-what happened?" I murmur.

"Many things." she meows.

Suddenly, I remember the one question that I have to wanting to ask for a very, _very _long time.

"What is this place?" I ask.

Rosestar chuckles. "My dear, it is the very place you received your nine lives."

I look around. "It looks different." I meow.

"When StarClan changes...so does it."

I stop and stare at Rosestar. "Then...why am I here?"

"You have lost a life, dear." Rosestar meows softly. "I've been trying to tell you this for moons. Well, not really moons. Back in the real world, it has been only three seconds."

"So..." My paws are trembling. "So..."

"You may go now." Rosestar smiles.

My eyes widen. "Go...go...go back?"

Rosestar places a paw on my shoulder. An electrical shock runs through me.

"You have a battle to fight and win.." she whispers.

I nod. "Okay...goodbye, then."

Rosestar nods. "Goodbye, Featherstar."

* * *

_Snowsong's POV_

Her eyes fly open. My breath stops, nervously searching her face, waiting for her to say something.

"S-Snowsong?"

I let out a sigh of relief. She's safe.

"W-what happened? Where am I?"

I sigh. "Well, we're in...we're behind the Cave of Evaluate."

Featherstar frowns. "_Behind _the Cave of Evaluate?"

"Yeah." I reply. "I needed to get you out of the way before you lost all nine lives on the spot."

She struggles to get up. "Who..."

"Claire." I say monotonously. We sit there in silence.

"Why aren't they coming for us?" Featherstar asks. I look up at the dark sky. There are no stars in Silverpelt.

That is a bad sign.

"Larkflight set up a freeze spell," I say, carefully avoiding Featherstar's gaze.

"_Larkflight?! _You...you mean the crazy psycho witch cat that flattened you with a rock? The reason why this whole Claire Cassidy and Darkstar thing even happened?" Featherstar's gaze burns into the side of my face.

I quickly find the ground. "Er...yeah. That sounds like the one."

"Can we...can we trust her?" Featherstar whispers. I look at her.

"I suppose we're going to have to if we get out of there alive." I reply.

_By if, I mean definitely and by we, I mean you. _I secretly think.

Larkflight's head pops out from the side of the cave. "Freeze spell is wearing off. We're going to have to get into places soon."

I frown as Featherstar just carelessly looks at Larkflight and doesn't jump back and scream.

Its almost like she's used to seeing that defeated, saggy-eyed face.

Whatever. Not my problem. I leap to my paws and unsheathe my claws. If my plan goes as planned...

"Attack!" Larkflight screeches.

I start moving to the front of the Cave. The wind is roaring in my ears as I shove cats in every direction, desperate to get in the cave, where I have no doubt that Claire and Darkstar are in at this moment.

I hear a loud yowl as I clip a cat's ears. I look down and see a small brown tabby tom. I mouth the word, _Sorry, _as I burst into the Cave of Evaluate.

Claire turns around and smiles.

"Snowsong." she murmurs.

"I've been waiting."

* * *

I take in a deep breath as Claire approaches me.

"In mere seconds, the ritual will be complete. I will have a fully restored body and rule StarClan. But I must kill you first. You will not stand in my way!"

I dig my claws into the ground. "Don't worry." I meow. "I won't stand in your way."

She lunges for me, but I quickly dodge her blow. I pounce on top of her, remembering how Featherstar said that I could still live.

"You don't know what you're doing!" she screeches. "You kill me, you will lose the part of me inside of you! Once somebody kills you - you'll be gone forever!"

"I don't care!" I snarl, hitting blow after blow onto her. "Life in Darkstar's body was unpleasant - no offense." I quickly tell Darkstar, who is standing in the back of the room.

"Aha!" Claire takes advantage of me not paying attention and pounces on top of me instead, pinning me to the ground. "This is the end, Snowsong," Saliva drools down from her face and lands on to my nose.

_Ew, _I think.

As she raises her paw high in the air, I quickly meow,

"Spirits of StarClan, come and hear what I have to say. This cat has suffered too long, so she must go and relax in peace. It is time I release her, myself, and everybody. I release you, Snowsong."

"What?" Her eyes bulge. "Wh-what are you doing?" I can feel the ground rumbling, the ceiling collapsing on top of us. Claire Cassidy slowly fades away.

"No! No!" she screams. Claire quickly smears something red onto my paw before she disappears forever.

Silence.

I lay there on the ground, looking at the collapsed stone. Darkstar and Claire are gone - and I know it.

"Snowsong?" I lift my head to see Featherstar pushing away some rocks in order to reach me. "A-are you okay?"

I manage to smile. "I'm fine. Its over."

Featherstar smiles back. "C'mon. Lets go home."

I stare at Featherstar. "But this is my home."

"Well...you could spend some time in IceClan, couldn't you?" Featherstar mews.

I shake my head. A flash of light appears from nowhere, and I smile.

"Wh-why are you fading?" Featherstar's mew sounds panic. Her eyes are filled with worry. "Snowsong? Snowsong!"

I smile weakly and lift my paw with the red on it.

"Deathberry juice," I whisper, seeing the world going blurry.

"No." Featherstar's eyes are brimmed with tears. "Snowsong...don't...don't..."

"Listen," I rasp, feeling the poison churning inside my body. "Listen. Tell...tell SunClan and IceClan the truth about DarkClan's history. Continue your relationship with Crowstorm - just don't get caught. It'll be great!"

"No." Featherstar is shaking her head. "No...no..."

"I have to." I firmly grip Featherstar's paw. "I cheated death. Now Death is opening its arms wide as if it wants to embrace me. I don't care if I'm gone forever. This was meant to happen. I was never supposed to be born...never..." I gasp as another flash of light pierces my sight.

"Remember...remember my last words...tell Hawktalon and my kits I love them..."

Everything goes black.

**Wooh! That basically sums up Nothing Will Stop Us! I hope you enjoyed that - the prequel might not come as early as you expect, possibly in about two to three weeks, I'm thinking?**


End file.
